La pluie
by Grimmynette
Summary: Suite à l'exécution de Loki, Thor retourne à Midgard et pleure son frère. Mais un ami est là pour le soutenir. ( S'il vous plait, ne me tuez pas, moi aussi j'aime Loki).


_Hello World ! J'espère que ça va :p voilà un nouvel OS, en espérant qu'il va vous plaire. :D_

_Un Thor/ Tony Stark, c'est pas très courant, le seul que j'ai dû lire était le lemon d'Asrial..._ moi c'est beaucoup plus soft ! :p_

_La musique qui m'a inspiré est ceci : watch?v=U-vjG9ePWmM ( à mettre après le slash du . com de youtube) _

_à Gabriel McGregor : me tape pas ! désolée pour retard, en plus j'ai changé de musique celle ci est totalement différence de l'ambiance de ma première idée XD si tu veux voir la différence voilà : watch?v=DB7yazcocTc&feature= _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

La pluie tombait sur la ville de New York. Une pluie triste, représentant un cœur attristé. Elle en représente peut-être plusieurs en fait... mais ce n'est pas plusieurs cœurs qui contrôlent la pluie, seul le cœur d'un homme, enfin d'un dieu. Mais pourquoi est-il triste ? Perdre un frère, même adopté, est toujours douloureux...

Suite à l'exécution de Loki, Thor retourna à New York, sous ordre de son père. Il devait aider les humains à reconstruire leur ville détruite à cause du pauvre fou qu'était devenue son défunt frère... Mais cette pluie empêchait les travaux, et attristait encore plus les gens. Si on voulait que le dieu nordique nous aide, il faudrait déjà pouvoir l'aider...

Et c'est ce que tentaient un vain ses amis. Les Avengers, qui vivaient tous désormais dans la Tour Stark, regardaient avec impuissance le dieu se morfondre. Que faire ? Personne ne savait. Même le génie, milliardaire, playboy et philanthrope ne trouvait pas. Enfin, ce n'était pas ça qui l'empêchait d'aller le voir.

Chaque soir, Tony l'emmenait dans le salon. Il n'en pouvait plus de le voir seul dans sa chambre. Il le guidait vers un des sofas qui se trouvaient à côté de sa cheminée, pour le réchauffer même si le dieu n'avait pas froid. Enfin, peut-être pas son corps, mais son cœur et son esprit semblaient gelées, sinon pourquoi la pluie serait-elle aussi glaciale ?

Thor restait une petite heure devant la cheminée et se levait machinalement pour aller devant une des grandes baies vitrées. Il s'asseyait en tailleur devant la grande vitre, là où quelques tapis épais étaient posés et admirait la pluie qu'il avait créé ruisseler contre ces grandes surfaces de verre. Et Tony après quelques minutes, venait le rejoindre, venait le soutenir. Chaque héros dans cette tour avait connu la perte d'un proche, bien sûr. Mais seul Tony osait venir s'assoir pour lui dire silencieusement " moi aussi j'ai connu ça". Et cela apaisait le dieu. Tout le monde avait remarqué que la pluie se calmait quand Tony allait le voir.

Un jour Tony avait demandé " Tu aimes danser ?". Il était rare que le milliardaire lui parle, en général, ils restaient silencieux à regarder le temps de l'extérieur. Perplexe, Thor lui avait répondu que oui, alors le génie avait demandé de passer une chanson. Une chanson française. Thor avait compris les paroles. Et Tony lui avait dit que bien sûr, il ne s'appelait pas Amandine mais cette musique lui faisait penser à lui. Thor avait sourit, amusé. Ce doux sourire avait réchauffé le cœur de l'ingénieur. Troublé, Tony abandonna son ami en prétextant qu'il avait une invention non finie, ou quelque chose de ce genre, il ne savait plus.

Quand Tony partit, Thor demanda à JARVIS de rejouer la musique et alla se poser près de la cheminée pour sentir la chaleur du feu. Ce feu qui crépitait, réchauffait doucement le cœur du dieu et commençait lentement à faire fondre le gros bloc de glace qui entourait si précieux organe sentimental. Et durant cette nuit la pluie se calma.

######################

Quelques jours étaient passés et pourtant Tony n'était toujours pas retourné voir son ami extra-terrestre. Il se trouvait ridicule, juste pour un pauvre sourire. Ce n'était pas comme si il l'avait embrassé... D'accord il l'avait rêvé durant la nuit où il avait fait écouter pour la première fois sa petite découverte musicale mais quand même ! Et c'est vrai que depuis ce rêve il ne pensait plus qu'à ce grand blond bodybuildé, ce grand blondinet qui était mignon et puis qui pouvait être carrément beau, voir magnifique quand il souriait...

Non ! Stop ! Il devait se calmer, à croire qu'il était amoureux... Amoureux... Lui... de PointBreak. Quel blague... Il était déjà tombé amoureux, de Pepper. Mais c'est différent, c'est une femme, belle, autoritaire comme il faut, droite, parfois stricte, douce... Oui, il aimait la douceur, la gentillesse... Qu'a bien Thor de plus que cette femme ?

Il est blond, il aime bien les blondes. Oui, mais si c'était pour ça il aurait pu tomber amoureux de Steve.

Il est gentil. Tout le monde est gentil. Même Natasha qui joue les froides.

Il a une bonne carrure. Et Hulk en a une bien plus forte et ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il en est amoureux... D'un autre côté, sans vouloir vexer son cher ami scientifique, et même ce géant vert qu'il a appris à apprécier, ce n'est pas les bras verts de Hulk qui lui donnent envie de se faufiler entre eux pour se sentir en sécurité... Ni ceux du Captain... Seuls les bras puissant du dieu nordique ont l'air intéressants...

Il a... les cheveux long ? Oui bon, Pepper aussi. Ceux de Pepper sont lisses et semblent si doux. Ceux de Thor sont légèrement ondulés. Certes, ils semblent un peu abimés mais c'est dans CES cheveux qu'il veut y glisser sa main...

Ah ! Chose que Pepper n'a pas ! Ou elle le cache bien : Une Barbe ! En général seul son bouc brun bien taillé intéresse Tony mais celui-là... Cette belle barbe blonde. Qui semble piquer un peu, comme la sienne mais qui semble beaucoup plus douce...

Il a une voix assez grave... suave... si douce et mélodieuse à aux oreilles de Tony.

C'est si étrange, Tony est très ouvert d'esprit, mais n'est ni homosexuel, ni bisexuel... Il est dans la quarantaine et pourtant, il se découvre un amour pour... un homme. C'est très troublant.

C'est donc d'un pas décidé qu'il retourna voir Thor pour aller s'excuser de ne pas être venu le voir ces dernier jours et par la même occasion, voir si ses sentiments pour le dieu sont bien réels...

Arrivé devant la chambre, l'ingénieur frappa à la porte. Rien. Il ouvrit doucement la porte pour voir si il était là. Pas là. Bon.

Il se dirigea donc dans le salon, après tout, il commençait à se faire tard et peut-être que le dieu avait pris des habitudes qu'il faisait même sans besoin qu'il y ait Tony. Cette pensée forma un petit point de glace dans son estomac. Après tout, le dieu était assez grand et n'avait pas besoin de lui tout le temps.

Arrivé dans le salon, il entendit une musique. La musique. Celle qu'il avait fait écouté à Thor il y a quelques jours.

Il trouva le dieu assis sur les tapis, devant la grande fenêtre qu'il admirait maintenant depuis quelques semaines. L'ingénieur s'assit à côté du dieu. La pluie se calma. La musique se rejouait en boucle.

- "Je croyais que tu t'étais lassé de moi..." dit doucement Thor

- " J'avais besoin de réfléchir" avoua tranquillement Tony, pourtant son cœur battait la chamade..

- " A propos de quoi ?" demanda le blond tout en continuant d'admirer la pluie tomber.

- " De mes sentiments..." répondit doucement le brun.

- " Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ?" Thor tourna la tête pour regarder son ami.

Le léger rougissement et le détournement des yeux de Tony répondirent à sa place. Thor sourit, amusé.

Un petit silence se créa. Mais fut vite coupé par le dieu.

- " Tu veux danser ?"

Surprit par la question Tony tourna la tête pour regarder son ami se lever et venir lui tendre sa main. Tony accepta sa main pour se lever mais détourna à nouveau le regard de Thor. Le dieu avait gardé son sourire, enfin il l'avait tout de même un peu modifié, il y avait ajouté de la tendresse. Ceci fit accélérer le rythme cardiaque du pauvre ingénieur qui voyait bien que ses sentiments étaient vrais...

- " Je... Ne sais pas danser" trouva comme excuse pour tenter de s'éloigner du dieu.

- " J'ai demandé à Dame Potts, elle m'a avoué le contraire" répliqua le blond tout en tirant doucement sur la main de Tony pour l'approcher de lui.

Sentir la main du dieu nordique se glisser sur sa hanche fit frissonner le brun.

- " Oui ! Mais il faut que je sois en costume pour ça, là j'ai seulement un marcelle et un jogging et puis je suis pied nu, et..." bredouilla Tony. Même sa barrière de blagues vaseuses n'arrivait pas à se former.

- " chuuut, calme-toi, ce n'est qu'une danse." Rassura le dieu en guidant le brun pour commencer la danse loin des tapis pour ne pas tomber.

Les pas commencèrent doucement, au rythme de la musique. Tony n'était pas très à l'aise et n'osa toujours pas regarder dans les yeux le grand blond. Pourtant il était bien, dans les bras puissant de l'homme qui dansait avec lui. L'esprit était un peu contradictoire parfois...

Ils dansèrent vingt bonnes minutes, sous toujours la même musique qui tournait toujours en boucle. Et plus le temps passait, plus la pluie se calmait, tel un lent decrescendo. Et un petit silence s'était installé entre les deux hommes.

- " Je crois.. que... qu'Amandine n'est pas moi finalement, mais plutôt toi.." dit doucement le dieu.

- " Oui... C'est vrai " Répondit l'ingénieur, amusé.

- " Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit de qui tu étais amoureux"

- " C'est quelqu'un que tu connais bien..." avoua le brun.

Un éclair éclata, faisait sursauter Tony. Surprit il regarda dehors, puis Thor qui semblait plus renfermé. Notre dieu serait-il jaloux ? Suite à cet incident, Tony n'osa plus dire quoi que ce soit.

- " Sais-tu pourquoi la pluie se calme quand tu es près de moi ? " Demanda le dieu.

- " Parce que... tu m'apprécies et que tu aimes que soit près de toi... je suppose" Répondit, hésitant, l'ingénieur.

- " Disons que je ne fait pas que t'apprécier..."

- " Oh..."

Tony se sentit rougit et son cœur battait tellement vite, comme si il allait exploser de bonheur.

- " Et donc... qui est l'élue de ton coeur ? Natasha ? Dame Potts ? Jane ?"

L'ingénieur tiqua.

- " Pas du tout ! Natasha ce n'est pas la peine, je ne lui fais plus confiance à avec cette histoire d'infiltration chez moi. Pour Pepper c'est finit depuis longtemps, et ta Jane je ne la connais même pas ! " s'emporta le brun. Puis se calma vite, et rougit de plus belle.

- " Qui donc ?" demanda à la fois triste et curieux le blond.

- " J'ai dit que tu le connaissais bien car tu le vois dans la glace tous les matins..." répondit doucement Tony, la fin de sa phrase était presque inaudible et pourtant Thor l'entendit.

Un beau sourire, plein d'amour et de tendresse se forma sur les lèvres du dieu. La pluie avait cessé.

- " Donc notre amour est réciproque, j'en suis heureux.." répondit avec soulagement le blond.

- " Par contre... pourrions-nous arrêter de danser, je commence à fatiguer..." demanda avec presque supplice l'ingénieur.

Thor accepta avec amusement, et les deux hommes allèrent s'installer sur le grand sofa près de la cheminée pour s'allonger l'un contre l'autre. Ils s'endormirent quelques minutes après un baiser chaste, doux et pleins de tendresse.

JARVIS baissa les stores, coupa la musique et fit en sorte que le feu reste allumé jusqu'à l'aube...

~Fin~

_Un petite review ? Pour me faire plaisir :3_

_D'ailleurs, j'espère n'avoir pas fait trop de fautes..._

_Bisous !_

_Grimmynette~_


End file.
